El momento de clary
by Caskett2005
Summary: Toda la pandilla de TMI está aquí, lista para que cada una cuente su historia, solo que Clary no le ha contado a nadie sobre esa noche, excepto a Jace. ¿Lo hará cómo reaccionarán todos? Primer fanfic, así que por favor revisa, traduje esto de inglés a español en Google, así que me disculpo por cualquier error gramatical. Por favor reveiw


La sala está llena de charlas cuando todos van a tomar asiento. Todos están aquí: Jace, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Luke, mi mamá y yo.

Toda la pandilla.

Mi brazo pica un poco de mi nueva runa Parabatai, pero es una picadura agradable. Todos estamos en la mansión de Lightwood juntos, y hay refrigerios colocados cuidadosamente en la mesa. Como Simon ha recuperado sus recuerdos, todos decidimos que ahora sería un buen momento para contar nuestra historia: todo lo que sucedió después de liberar a Jace de Sebastian, y otra pequeña cosa que nunca compartimos: el viaje a Faerie, la casa de Valentine, diferentes encuentros con el endarkened Básicamente una larga sesión de cuentos. He estado temiendo y mirando hacia adelante a esta pequeña reunión, estoy emocionado de escuchar las historias de todos y compartir algunas de las mías, pero nunca le conté a mi madre ni a nadie sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que se convirtió a Atmatis ... t ... sé cómo.

Estamos en la mansión Lightwood en Idris, tienen un enorme comedor con una gran mesa de madera de roble oscuro con capacidad para dieciséis personas, es enorme. Las paredes están decoradas con diferentes runas para gozar de buena salud y abundancia, y hay fruta en cada dos sillas con una taza de agua para todos.

Tomo asiento al lado de Jace y Simon, frente a mi mamá y Luke, una vez que todos están sentados, todos se callan.

Magnus habla primero. "Bueno, no voy primero, creo que deberíamos guardar lo mejor para el final". Alec sonríe, y le da un codazo.

Simon se encoge de hombros. "Bueno ... qué diablos, voy a ir". Y comienza a contar su historia. Su tiempo en el barco de Valentine (Maia se une a esa parte), su invocación de Raziel. Me enorgullezco cuando habla de confrontar a Raphael, y Jace murmura algo en voz baja cuando habla de Maureen. Habla de cómo cambió su madre cuando regresó a casa, y cómo reaccionó su hermana al mundo de las sombras.

Antes de que nos demos cuenta, él ha terminado, e Isabelle le cuenta su historia. Luego Maia, mamá, Luke, Alec y yo.

Todos me miran expectantes. Trago audiblemente, y Jace agarra mi mano. Decido comenzar con Edom, en realidad nuestro viaje a las hadas. Vuelvo a contar la historia desde mi punto de vista, y cuando llego a la parte en la que Jace está en llamas, todos escuchan con atención. Le explico cómo la runa había estado apareciendo en mi cabeza durante los últimos meses, mi madre sonríe con orgullo cuando digo cómo dejé que Sebastian cerrara el portal para salvar al mundo, pero no entro en detalles sobre su muerte. porque es lo suficientemente duro como es.

Cuando termine, considero no hablarles de la casa. Nadie me había preguntado con demasiada frecuencia porque, después de lo sucedido, todos necesitaban espacio y yo retrocedía en la línea de tiempo. Jace nota mi vacilación y susurra: "No tienes que decir nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo". Él aprieta mi mano suavemente. "Sin prisa." Miro a mi alrededor, sería más fácil esperar y contárselo a mi mamá y a Luke en privado. Podría decirle a Simon años en la línea, e Isabelle también, pero ... Me siento más fuerte con mi runa Parabatai, y creo que al menos puedo intentarlo, y siempre puedo comerme y saltarme eso ... parte .

Respiro hondo, y les cuento.

Les cuento cómo Jace era el mismo pero, diferente, les conté sobre mi plan con el que prácticamente forzé a Simon a que me ayudara. Les cuento sobre la casa. La forma en que se veía, el sueño de Valentine. Les cuento mi primera pelea contra un demonio. Les cuento sobre esa noche en el club (saltándose los detalles innecesarios). Hablo de cómo Jace volvió a la normalidad temporalmente y cómo lo traicioné. Les cuento cómo descubrí el anillo y cómo Sebastian me encontró en la habitación después de que Jace se fue. Entonces de repente me detengo.

No sé por qué me molesta tanto hablar, no es como si él realmente ... me haya violado, pero es difícil hablar de todo lo mismo. Fue horrible, y supongo que no quiero revivirlo en voz alta. Aunque lo hago en mis sueños. Mi mamá me está mirando preocupada.

"Clary, ¿has terminado cariño?" Yo miro hacia abajo Jace frota círculos en mi muñeca con su pulgar.

"No."

"Pensé que era ahora o nunca, así que le di un codazo". Empiezo, sorprendido por lo firme que sale mi voz. "Se dobló, y lo reservé en la puerta, pero ... no ... lo logré". Jace me aprieta la mano alentadora y sigo. "Me atrapó por la escalera y me sujetó contra la pared. Lo empujé, y luego fue como un juego de gato y ratón. Él me atraparía y me escaparía, creo que incluso lo apuñalé él en el hombro en un punto, "Jace asiente, supongo que también lo apuñalé. "Pero fue una pelea que no pude ganar, y no esperaba ..." Me desvanezco, evaluando sus expresiones.

Simon se ve sorprendido y orgulloso de que me sostuve. Alec e Isabelle parecen impresionados, Isabelle, después de todo, luchó contra él y lo encontró muy difícil. Maia se ve ligeramente intrigada. y Luke y mi mamá parecen preocupados, probablemente noten mi angustia. Magnus se ve igual que los padres en realidad, y Jace ... Jace se ve tensa. Él sabe lo que viene, después de todo cuando dije que no entré en tantos detalles. Fijo mi mirada en una pequeña grieta en la pared frente a mí antes de continuar.

"Eventualmente, él ... me arrojó sobre la mesa de cristal y se rompió, antes de que pudiera levantarme, me tenía atrapado en el suelo y comenzó." Hago una pausa para respirar. Todos parecen alarmados ahora, mi apariencia es como si estuviera a punto de abre la boca para decirme que está bien, pero no puedo parar. Siento que me he guardado esto durante tanto tiempo, y sí, se lo dije a Jace, pero nadie más y lo necesito.

Continúo. "Comenzó ... tocándome y diciendo todas estas cosas sobre cómo solían estar los hermanos y las hermanas ... para estar juntos, para continuar con la raza humana, y cómo le pertenecía ... lo intentó ..." Cierro los ojos y Jace aprieta mi mano con más fuerza. "Trató de violarme". Oigo un fuerte suspiro. "Pero lo golpeé en la cabeza y lo clavé al suelo con un pedazo de vidrio roto en su garganta. Pareció sobresaltado al principio". Abro los ojos y me vuelvo hacia Jace. "Pero luego se echó a reír. Se echó a reír. Me dijo que lo matara". Yo exhalo "Pero para recordar, yo también mataría a Jace".

La habitación está muy tranquila, pero me obligo a continuar, mi voz es el único sonido en la habitación. "Me dio iratzes y curó todos los cortes, así que fue como si nada hubiera pasado". Yo miro hacia abajo "Me dijo que me duchara, pero cuando salimos de la casa desapareció. Durante nuestra ... pelea, dibujé una runa en la puerta, similar a una runa a medio terminar". Yo sonrío suavemente. "Él pensó que estaba tratando de escapar cuando lo hice. Estaba tan enojado". Miro hacia arriba. "Y ustedes saben lo que pasó después".

Cuando termine, todos se quedan sin palabras. Isabelle y Alec están totalmente desconcertados, Simon y mi mamá se ven horrorizados, Maia se ve aturdida, Luke es ilegible y Jace se ve ... orgullosa.

Magnus se para y me llama con una suave sonrisa. "Vamos Biscuit. Necesitas un abrazo".

* * *

Por favor, deje un comentario y deje un comentario si desea ver más, quizás desde un punto de vista diferente de los personajes.

Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

-Estrella


End file.
